1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lottery scratch off apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new lottery ticket scratch off device for conveniently removing latex or the like from a lottery ticket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lottery scratch off apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, lottery scratch off apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lottery scratch off apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,842; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,549; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,383; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,543; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 338,755.
In these respects, the lottery ticket scratch off device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently removing latex or the like from a lottery ticket.